My Paramour
by DarenBieber15
Summary: Amy is having the hardest time. Ricky is gone and she is getting abused by Ben. Future Ramy.! Rated T just in case.!
1. Chapter 1

AN- ohkay so im starting a new story because i like this plot better, this IS NOT BETA READ, and once again im new please read and review darlins'.!

A slight breeze pressed against my face. Grace and I sat on the grass, in her front yard."I can't believe it." Grace said, finally breaking the silence. I turned my head to face her."What?" I asked. She smiled a little and looked up in the sky, bending her head back. She didn't answer my question."What?" I repeated, now my whole body facing her. Her face turned and looked at me. Grace now looked a little sad, usually she was all happy and energetic all the time, but something was up. She opened her mouth, about to say something, but shut it. Now I was really getting annoyed."Grace, tell me what's wrong. You know I hate it when people do this." I said a little loud. A small tear ran down her cheek and before it fell to the grass she wiped it away with the back of her hand."He," she began, "He left." We stood there facing each other. This is why she is so sad?"Why are you crying, you only dated him for a couple of weeks?" I questioned."Those couples of weeks were the best weeks of my life, Amy." I wasn't even looking at her anymore; I was watching a bird flying around in circles. I wish I could be that free, do whatever I want. Go to parties; go out with my friends, but no. My life isn't that easy."Here you go again about this love crap." I mumbled."Amy," she whispered,"I love him, and I am in love with him." I turned my head to face her again."Love, Grace, love is a joke. It's just some make-believe thing, that people believe in." I said still staring at that bird, which now was too far for me to stare, she looked into my eyes as I turned to face her. Grace always wore dresses, well; sometimes she wore pants and a t-shirt. I, on the other hand, wear jeans and a tank top. Nothing fancy ever, or cute, just a blue top, old jeans, and my brown hair that went below my shoulders. Grace's hair was blonde and straight not as straight as mine though. She had green eyes, I had brown. She is beautiful, I am not. Well, she says I am, but I know I am not."Ben did that just because he was mad that you were breaking up with him, I bet he didn't mean it." Grace said on the night Ben hit me. I was staring at myself in Grace's mirror. He had punched my stomach and bit my arm; before I got away he slapped my face, hard. I told Grace we couldn't tell, because he told me he would get me if I did. So, we kept it quiet. Ben was my boyfriend before John came. He was just there; I wasn't in love with him. Because love doesn't exist. I never told him I loved him, we kissed, but I never felt anything."Why are you like this?" Grace asked, looking at me. I didn't want to look at her. She knew why. Well, I thought she knew why. I didn't feel like talking to her, so I got up and went to my red pick-up."You're leaving? Why?" Grace questioned. I didn't look back, but as soon as I started my engine she was in the passenger seat. "I have to go. I have to go pick up John." I told her."Now? It's only 2 PM." Grace said sadly."Yeah, then I have to go to work.""Where is he going to stay?""Well Ricky's gone so…" I didn't want to ask again, but I had to. There was a long silence and me staring at the sky."Can you watch him? Please, last time. I promise." I said now facing her stare at me."I guess so. Why don't you just send him to your dad's?"I turned my head to face her, giving her one of my "looks"."Really? You think I would give my two year old son to my dad. "My mom and him fight all of the time."There was a silence as I drove to the church to pick up John .We passed Ricky's apartment and Grace just had to say something."Do you ever think he is coming back?"She kept quiet until we got to the church."I mean, you're only seventeen and you have to take care of a two year old by your self, with no help."I parked the car and was getting out and Grace waited in the passenger seat.I walked inside and went i straight to the daycare center and walked up to Erica."I can't do this anymore." I whispered over her shoulder as she was changing a baby's diaper. She got startled and turned around, holding her hand to her chest."Oh, you scared me for a second there." Erica exclaimed. Then she went back to changing the baby's diaper."I can't do it anymore. I can't pretend like my mom is in love with my dad. And Ricky is home, taking care of John. I can't pay the bills; I can't afford food for John. I am failing almost all my classes in school. I just can't." I told her. She put the baby to sleep in a crib and sat down on a bright bean bag. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. I sat down on a bean bag across from Erica. The one I sat on was bright green; it was a little too soft."You just have too. I promise Ricky will come back."

AN- So how was it.? READ AND REVIEW.!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Amy's POV**

_ "You just have to, Ricky will come back"_, kept repeating in my head as I walked out of the daycare with John in tow. He knew words such as "Mama and Dada" but I always wondered will he ever use "Dada. "Hey Johnny boy, Grace cooed. "Hey Gracie", John said. "You will be coming to my house and having a fun time, until mama can come pick you up, does that sound fun?" "Grace, I should be there around ten, if you could feed and wash him that will be great. "No problem, before long John will be calling me mama." Grace sneered. I tried to let this one past but I couldn't. It killed me to have to do this EVERYDAY. As we pulled up to Grace's house I said my goodbye's and thank you and proceeded on to work. I pulled up to a red light and couldn't hold it any longer. Tears of hurt, anger, and stress poured onto my face. Ben, I thought, was no good, beat me, and almost raped me. Then Ricky, the "oh so good father" who vowed to never leave John, but was M.I.A. I pulled over and decided to call Ricky, I couldn't do this. "It's Ricky... leave a message after the beep." "Shit, Ricky answer the damn phone, not for me but for John your own son." I slammed my phone and pulled in to work. I worked at a local diner earning enough to buy food, and clothes for John. I signed in and began the regular, taking orders from rude customers.

**Ricky's POV**

No one, I mean no one understands what I am going through. I love my son, I really do I just need a break from all of this drama. Ben, knocks up Adrian, and claims to love Amy. How could he do this? I thought I loved Adrian, but now I know, love is shit, it doesn't exist. My phone beeped which startled me. "One new voicemail the man chirped. "Shit, Ricky answer the damn phone, not for me but for John your own son.", Amy cried. I knew running away didn't solve anything but now it was time for me to grow up and come back home, for my son.

**A/N: So please dont be upset with me, ik its shorter but my beta can really beta only on weekends, and i feel guilty for not updating..but anywase i wrote this really fast and it is not beta read. i really like this plot and i have a cool story in mind but i cant seem to write it,,.? so anywase please read and review darlins tell your frends frends to read and i see many of you are suscrbing dadadada but can you review pleaseee.. hmmm lets hope for 5 reviews unbtil an update not _trying to ask for much_ but yeah.!! xoxoxoxox.!**


End file.
